Far Cry Primal Animal List
) The following is a list of animals that can appear in Far Cry Primal. The name of the animal, if any, as it appears in-game or in official documentation, is on the far left, followed by the common name and scientific name (binomial name) of the species it likely represents or is based on. A description follows this - if there is one. Extinct * Mammoth – the Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * Sabretooth Tiger – the Sabretooth Cat (Smilodon populator) * Woolly Rhino – (Coelodonta antiquitatis & Megacerops coloradensis) * Tall Elk – the Irish Elk (Megaloceros giganteus) * Cave Bear – (Ursus spelaeus) * Wolf – the Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) * Cave Lion – the Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) * Jaguar – the European Jaguar (Panthera gombaszoegensis) * Goat – (Myotragus balearicus) *Crocodile – (Asiatosuchus grangeri) *Demon Fish – based on the Goliath Tigerfish (Hydrocynus goliath) Modern Mammals * Badger – the European Badger (Meles meles) * Brown Bear – the Eurasian Brown Bear (Ursus arctos arctos) * Leopard – the Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia/''Panthera blytheae'') * Yak – the Wild Yak (Bos mutus) * Boar – the Wild Boar (Sus scrofa), the Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus), or (Metridiochoerus hopwoodi) * Deer – the Red Deer (Cervus elaphus), the Fallow Deer (Dama dama), and the Chital (Axis axis) * Rat – the Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) * Bat – the Common Noctule (Nyctalus noctula) * Tapir – the Brazilian Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) * Dhole – the African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) * Monkey – the Tufted Gray Langur (Semno pithecus priam) Birds * Owl – the Eurasian Eagle-Owl (Bubo bubo) * Eagle – the White-tailed Eagle (Haliaeetus albicilla) or the Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * Vulture – the Griffon Vulture (Gyps fulvus) * Raven – the Common Raven (Corvus corax) * Chicken – the Wild Chicken/Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) * Snow Bird – the Tibetan Snowcock (Tetraogallus tibetanus) Reptiles * Tortoise – the Russian Tortoise (Testudo horsfieldii) * Adder – the European Adder (Vipera berus) Invertebrates * Beehive – the Western Honey Bee (Apis mellifera) – Often found near Brown Bears. Throwable. * Firefly – the Common Firefly (Photinus pyralis) – Seen floating above the tall grass. More easily visible at night. Easter Egg * Blood Dragon – Probably based on an enlarged version of the Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) – Only the skeleton and eggs make an appearance. An easter egg for Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon. Great Beasts * Bloodtusk Mammoth – A particularly large bull mammoth, with an 'ashy' colouration. * Snowblood Wolf – A pure white wolf with blue eyes, and red blood stains on its muzzle and chest fur. * Bloodfang Sabretooth – Larger and more powerful than a normal Sabretooth. Has a distinctive striped back, similar to that of a Tasmanian Tiger's (Thylacinus cynocephalus). * Great Scar Bear – An unusually large Cave Bear with many scars from past battles marring it's body. Category:Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals